Trapped in Bedegraine
by Riy
Summary: Arthur and Morgana were invited to a wedding far from home. They decide to go and persuade Uther that they only need their servants. Who wants guards along for a week journey? The only bad thing was, on the way there, something happened to the map. Can the four best friends from Camelot survive unknown and possibly dangerous lands?
1. Where's the Map, Merlin?

A/N: This story is set in the mid season 2 area. It won't be NEAR as ambitious as my other story: "Fate Unseen." Its not as serious, graphic, or long.

Anyway, I couldn't decide what story I wanted to do( wrote 3 off the top of my head and this one was the winner for now) and if it should contain romance or not. Well, in truth, I can't get any inspiration for anything other than Merlin and Morgana (which gets 100s of ideas)- I tried…it doesn't work out. "Clicks on trashcan Icon" If you don't care for Fate Unseen, hopefully this is more enjoyable. It will be updated only when I have time, unfortunately.

* * *

**Chapter I**

**"****Where's the Map, Merlin?"**

"MERLIN!"

Arthur's call echoed across the forest. Morgana, Merlin, and even the kind Guinevere expressed annoyance on their faces. Hopefully, the prince wasn't going be like this for the entire voyage. It's only the third day and they have another three to go! It was going to be a very long trip…

"Prince prat is calling again," grumbled the manservant to Gwen. She, in turn, giggles at Merlin's ever lasting audacity. Who else could get away with calling Arthur names?

Arthur's voice rose to yet higher levels, "What was that Merlin?"

Merlin takes on a giant sized grin. Arthur, as always left himself open for insult. "Did I not speak loud enough? Perhaps your hearing is damaged from being bludgeoned in the head?"

Arthur laughed forcefully, "HA HA HA, You're so clever, _MER-LIN_!" I'm sure my father needs another jester for his court and it would suit you so well."

"Arthur," Uther's ward chimed in for the first time all day. "the position is already occupied by the Crowned Fool."

Merlin almost lost his balance on his horse, busting out laughing. Guinevere, also, couldn't hold her laughter. She snorted like a pig as she bit at her sleeves while failing at her attempt to conceal it.

Arthur gave them both a scow before redirecting his agitation towards Morgana. "So the Ice Princess finally comes out of her shell to join us in conversation? How delightful of her."

"I would hardly call it conversation," stated Morgana. She then proceeded to lay out her clever reply. "You see, its more like talking to a dog. I can understand what I'm saying, but you just bark utter nonsense."

The servants were having a field day as they howled in laughter. Morgana was at the top of her game today!

Arthur was none too pleased as he sat back, upon his horse, with a disappointed huff. A few minutes later, his face lit up with a grin. He finally had a come back for the witty lady. Oh surely, this was going to be good. "Sooooo….Morgana."

She sighed very loudly, "What is it now, Arthur?"

"You've been quiet all day…" he trailed of with an unasked question.

"So I have," breathed Morgana, becoming very agitated, "what of it?"

The prince had one of his goofy grins, "Thinking of anything…or _anyone_ in particular?"

Her eyebrow perked up at his odd manner of questioning her. "Really? What would possess you to think that?" When had she ever expressed interest in anyone?

"Nothing…" he played it down, "yet, it just so happens that I've made some very interesting observations."

"Oh really now? Have you finally discovered how you could never win an argument against I."

"No, I believe that I can! I mean all the facts lead up to one conclusion!" he declared, "You and Merlin are having a thing!"

Morgana's face went blank. She wasn't sure if she should blush, laugh, or be angry. "That's ridiculous!"

"Oh, I don't think so! Just today, you spoke up only to come to his defense. And it was not too long ago when I caught Merlin sneaking to your chambers- with flowers! He's obviously trying to woo you!"

"Am not!" cried Merlin. He could feel a slight blush coming up his cheeks. Such an accusation would mean his early and permanent retirement if Uther were to hear of it. Merlin was only…checking up on Morgana because of her recent discovery of magic. She really needed a friend right now.

"Don't lie to me Merlin- I told you that** it** had to end. Seems like you aren't listening."

"Arthur, I think its cute," said Gwen, who had been content to listen the entire time.

Morgana rolled her eyes quite noticeably, "Well, Gwen. I'm so glad you approve…"

Arthur sat in a hushed silence from Morgana's confession. He didn't hear her sarcasm at all. "I knew it! Oh if only father knew…"

The other three of the group shared nervous glances between each other. No one dared to speak, unsure if Arthur was joking or not. Would he really joke about something like that even when it wasn't real?

After a short while passed, the quartet came upon a fork in the road. As he did at every turn, Arthur searched through his belongings and it took what felt like forever.

Morgana, once again, rolled her eyes at Arthur. This was an often occurrence, but one that was entertaining none the less. "Really Arthur? Must you take so long?" Of course it started another bout of arguing between the two royals. It was unending once they both stirred each other up.

"Oh I'm sorry," blabbed the prince," are we missing an appointment for your hair?"

"My lady, I think he's jealous," whispered Gwen.

The comment was not low enough not to be heard by Arthur. "Guinevere!" he yelled in shock. "You're picking up their," he pointed at Merlin and Morgana, causing them to chuckle, "bad habits." He then precede at being serious. "I don't want you to be corrupted by them."

"Its too late for that," chimed Merlin, grinning from a look of encouragement from Morgana.

"You-" accused Arthur, "you don't even speak. It's your fault we're stopping in the first place."

The lady let out a very unladylike snort. "I believe it was your fault- the way you rummage through your pack so. You would think we lost the crown jewels."

Arthur shook his head, letting the comment slide. "No, I mean it's Merlin's fault. I don't have it so Merlin has to have it."

"Have what?" asked the manservant.

"Nows not the time to be an Idiot. So where's the map, MERLIN?"


	2. Then I'm cursed?

**Chapter II**

**"****Then I'm cursed?"**

_"__Nows not the time to be an Idiot. So where's the map, MERLIN?"_

* * *

"How am I suppose to know? You never gave it to me!" cried Merlin, defending himself. It was true! He never had the map! Whatever happened to it was Prat face's fault!

"OH Right, Merlin, forgive me," mock apologized Arthur, "I never give you anything to carry!"

Morgana was not amused, seeing right through Arthur's attempt to pass blame. "Arthur, you lost the map?!"

Arthur, of course, didn't relent. "I didn't lose it. Merlin did."

"Maybe we could backtrack!" Merlin pointed out as he attempted to resolve the situation. "We took a left and then a right and then another right…" After that, he couldn't remember anything further.

Somehow, Arthur thought he made a point in something he previously said. "Exactly, you idiot. We're in the middle of a forest with roads that go everywhere but home." Though, unfortunately, he was correct.

"I knew this was a bad idea," groaned Morgana. "We'll never see the end of Arthur's incompetence."

"Hey!" Arthur observed Morgana defending Merlin once again. "See! You keep taking Merlin's side. Right, Guinevere?"

Instantly, without saying a word, Guinevere was the center of attention. "I…I'm not getting involved," she stuttered under the weight of Morgana's glare. She wasn't about to betray her friend, anyway, even with a simple joke!

"Apparently," gloated the Lady of Camelot, "you're seeing things that aren't there."

"Just because you have the servants on your side, doesn't mean anything." And here they go again. Arthur always starts it…

"Oh I don't know about that, Arthur." Morgana said playfully, "That's not what you are going to say when you need to get dressed…"

That comment struck a nerve. "I'll have you know, I can dress myself just fine!"

"That's not what I hear, Mr. Pampered."

Arthur groaned, "Let me guess? It was Merlin. He's the one that told you."

"I'll never give up my sources," said the lady with a wide grin.

"Merlin, you know, after this, I'm considering sacking you."

"I'm certain he'll find it a burden off his shoulders," she grinned evilly at Arthur before turning towards the manservant, "Merlin would you like to come work for me? You and Gwen would work so well together."

"You…You're intolerable!" yelled Arthur, frustrated that Morgana always had something to say. It was a sure sign that he'd given up arguing.

She laughed, "Must be why Uther keeps me around!"

"Can't imagine why," he grumbled.

The short banter did little to alleviate the stress of the situation. Should they go back the way they came, or go forward? Both directions ran the risk of being lost in the wilderness for weeks. This was just great! The perfect situation…

"We have to head back and hope we can find a map or something," said Arthur.

The other three agreed and so they headed back the route they came. Eventually they came upon another fork in the road.

"This seems awfully familiar," said Gwen.

"It does… Arthur, we're going in circles!" pointed out Merlin. This was the split in the road they had just come from when Arthur stopped to search for the map. Was this possible?

"Merlin, use your head! There's no way that's possible. The road was straight."

Arthur had a point, though the trees looked all the same from earlier…

"Could it be magic?" whispered Morgana.

"Now you sound like, father," said Arthur.

That was the wrong person to mention even in the same sentence as her. To put the situation lightly, She.. Flipped.. Out. "Don't you _ever_ compare me to **him**! How could you ever think that? I'm not a murder!"

And then another fight broke out. Merlin and Gwen though they could see sparks between the two… And the sparks were not good, either.

"My father is not a murder. What he does is and always been for the good of Camelot. You of all people should understand that."

"Oh do tell! Tell me how I could ever understand the slaughter of countless people!"

"You know as well as I that those people wouldn't hesitate to turn you into a pile of ashes."

"You assume so much just because they are born with a gift-"

"-It's not a gift, Morgana! It's a curse!" he said, entirely convinced of it being as such.

Morgana, in her outrage didn't stop any of her words no matter how life threatening. "Then I'm cursed?!"

Arthur was about to argue before he stopped, attempting to process her words, "What are you trying to say?"

It was time for Merlin to intervene even at the expense of his dignity. "Arthur! I remember where I dropped the map! It's back at where we camped last night."

Arthur completely forgot about anything Morgana had mention, turning to Merlin to reveal in how right he was early. "I knew it. Merlin, you are and idiot! You tried to pass the blame off on me when it was your fault the entire time!"

"Yes, yes, I'm an idiot. Can we go find it now?" asked the warlock, not wanting to wait around any longer.

Following Arthur, who somehow knew where he was going, led the group onwards. With any luck, they would find the campsite again before sundown. Some where along the way, Gwen moved to the front to talk with Arthur. It was odd how well the two were getting along these days.

"I wanted to thank you," said Morgana as she moved her horse parallel to Merlin's. "I appreciate you covering for me back there. I didn't know what I was saying…"

"You need to be more careful," he said plainly. "I can only protect you so much."

"I know…" Morgana nodded in understanding. Wow. He was the one protecting her? Since when have the tables turned so much? She then locked her eyes with his, showing how serious she was. "You're a true friend. You can be sure that I'll never forget it."

Merlin gave her a small smile. If only she knew he had magic as well… Would she still want to be his friend even after he kept it a secret from her?

A sudden thought came to Morgana. "Ah… Merlin. Do you really know where the map is?"

He turned his head slightly towards hers, not willing to answer, but knew he that she wouldn't let him go without one. "No."


	3. I Can't be Killed

**Chapter III**

**"****I Can't be Killed"**

_"__Ah… Merlin. Do you really know where the map is?"_

_He turned his head slightly towards hers, not willing to answer, but knew he that she wouldn't let him go without one. "No."_

* * *

Morgana couldn't help but sigh. Honestly, she knew the truth. Though, would it be too much to hope that Merlin would have been telling the truth instead of defending her from her own stupidity? Ugh, it didn't matter…Now, they were going to be stuck out in the wilderness for God knows how long with Arthur… Yes that was going to be horrible! Ok, really, the fact was that Arthur was not pleasant company when he didn't get to sleep in his big, comfy bed. No matter how much Arthur would act like he wasn't bothered, he really would be. Merlin was right. Arthur is a prat. The thought made her laugh, drawing the attention of her very amusement.

"And what are you laughing about?" asked the prince, gazing back at her from atop his horse.

She grinned quite wickedly while talking in a slow manner, for the prince to be able to understand, of course. "Oh.. how many responses I have for that very question."

He glared at her, not willing to go down that road. "You are an evil woman."

"Arthur!" scolded Gwen. That was not very nice of him to say!

"It's true!" he argued. "I wager she even has a plan for my death!"

Morgana glared at him, "If that were true, you would already be dead, Arthur Pendragon!"

However unlikely, Merlin wondered what he would do if he had to stop Morgana from killing Arthur. It made him shiver to think about losing his friends. Camelot wouldn't ever be the same without the four of them together.

"I don't think so, Morgana," Arthur proclaimed, "Your devious ways cannot harm me! I mean haven't you heard? I can't be killed. I survived the questing beast's poison, a griffon, and countless other atrocities."

Merlin, Morgana, and Gwen, once again, found themselves groaning. They each, also, had responses for Arthur's ridiculous "Claim of Immortality."

He knew that the prince was joking, but Arthur's loyal friend felt a tide of anger overtake him. The dammed cabbagehead was taking credit for well… everything in one, single statement. Merlin was considering never saving him again. Destiny can go shove it. "You won't need to sack me, because I'm quitting, you big, fat, dollop headed prat!"

"That's humble of you, Arthur. You are truly the Champion of Chivalry," said Guinevere with sarcasm?! That was a first…

"Oh my…," started Morgana, unable to respond to such a ridiculous attitude, "We're going to need to build a bigger castle to fit that head of yours."

Arthur merely held up his head proudly, relishing in the chaos he'd just created.

The others were simply hoping that the Prince didn't believe his own nonsense. Merlin and Morgan knew that it did run in the family. Uther and magic were proof enough of that…

"Whoa, hey," Arthur unexpectedly leapt from his horse, his chain mail jingling all the while. "Guys, come look at this." The prince ran over to something sticking from the ground. Whatever it was, the object was just inside the forest, alongside the path.

The ladies shrugged while Merlin, deciding to be the gentlemen, helped them from their horses.

When Merlin helped her down from her horse, Morgana felt her hand linger in his for longer than it should have. Was there actually truth behind Arthur's teasing? Or did the teasing make her realize something that may have only yet began to kindle? Oh, how she'd forgotten that the power of a mere suggestion was an extraordinary force.

Merlin, too, felt the slight connection between them. When he glanced at her face, she held an odd expression. One that he hadn't before seen. Was that a slight blush on her face? Noo… He shrugged off the moment without any further thought.

Now dismounted, the trio reluctantly began to proceed towards their fourth companion. Speaking of which…What was with him today? Arthur was so…high strung…and now he is suddenly giddy? This was shaping out to be a memorable trip and not for anything good.

In a single breath, Arthur plunged through the ground, wholly vanishing from sight. He was just gone! Holy hell!

"Arthur!" Merlin and the girls yelled in unison.

"Stay back," yelled Merlin, rushing towards the sink hole, "its not safe."

"Merlin, please be careful," Morgana genuinely pleaded.

He turned back, momentarily beaming with his iconic goofy grin, "Aren't I always?"

"That's what I'm afraid of," she breathed, knowing that if there was ever trouble, Merlin was somehow involved one way or another. She still didn't understand how the man wasn't given a title by now because of the number of times he's helped out the crown. Hell, he was friends with nearly everyone in the castle!

Guinevere too looked on in worry. She slipped her hand into her lady's, giving each other some slight comfort for the moment.

Merlin gazed over the side of the good sized crevice. He was careful not to get too close. 'You never know when you're about to fall in-'_ crack…_that's not went head over heels into the hole, crying out in a girly scream.

The powerful warlock slid, downwards, through the darkness, flinching at a shape climbing up at him. He let out another scream in fright as he collided with the figure. Merlin clamored into a combined heap as he rolled with whoever it was onto a flat plain in whatever underground hell this was.

"Merlin?" came a voice.

"Arthur?" he called in return.

The prince sighed. "I should have known it was you- the way you screamed, you're always such a girl."

"Yes, sire," groaned Merlin unable to argue after taking a hit by Arthur's chain mail to his gut.

"Oh Merlin, by the way, in your own time, would you mind getting the hell off me?!"

"So sorry royal clotpole, sir, for not removing myself immediately after crashing into your solid armor!"

The prince snorted like a bull, "That's your own fault! I was trying to get back to the surface."

And then they heard a noise among them… it was something terrible. Something screaming. Slide- CLUMP- OUCH!

Guinevere and Morgana impacted with the boys, causing them to roll from the force like aimless rag dolls. They all 'Oof' and groan from the collision.

Somewhere along the way, Morgana had ended up onto of someone…oh it was Merlin. The funny part was that he was staring at her with wide eyes, still in a bit of shock from her abrupt entrance. "Well hi there," she giggled quietly, in their intimate proximity. Think of the rumors if she'd been caught like this back home. Uther's expression would have be worth it…of course, she wouldn't want to endanger Merlin's life. She would like to keep him around…

That may have been the first time that Merlin heard the Lady of Camelot giggle. It was actually pretty cute…what was he saying? Those were dangerous thoughts- head getting chopped off- thrown in a catapult thoughts.

"Let's not do that again, please," pouted Guinevere.

"I think we should move before the horses decide to come down to check on us too," pointed out Merlin. If the very light girls did the much damage think of what horses could do…

For once, Arthur agreed with his manservant, "That would probably be bad." The prince leapt to his feet and noticed that Morgana had not removed herself from Merlin yet. What was she doing? Resting on him? "We should get moving- you know after you are done making kissy faces at each other."

Morgana nearly flew into a standing position. "We were doing no such thing, Arthur Pendragon!"

Arthur was about to argue back until he realized what Merlin had previously mentioned. "Ah no! The horses are alone up there!"

"I'm sure they can take care of themselves better than you," mumbled Morgana.

And like that..they were trapped inside a hole while lost in a very large forest no where close to home. What other trouble could four young adults possibly get into?

* * *

A/N: I hope that this story is fulfilling the humor part of the genre! I'm throwing my best at it.


	4. Exploding Heads

**A/N:** Thanks for continuing to read and for the guest review! I also encourage you all to check out my other story "Fate Unseen," as well. Its a lot different from this because of its complexity. Honestly, I'm still trying to get a gage on what you all like. When working, its best to know your target audience- so review and tell me what you like/dislike- I won't be offended. My previous instructors gave out 5 page+(NO spaces) suggestion and fix documents on twenty second videos(I'm a video editor- hence the need to get out a story) SO lets jump right into it!

* * *

**Chapter IV**

**"****Exploding Heads"**

_Arthur was about to argue back until he realized what Merlin had previously mentioned. "Ah no! The horses are alone up there!"_

_"__I'm sure they can take care of themselves better than you," mumbled Morgana._

_And like that..they were trapped inside a hole while lost in a very large forest no where close to home. What other trouble could four young adults possibly get into?_

* * *

Merlin gazed around at his surroundings with difficulty. It was so dark with the only light emanating from the gapping hole above them. The four friends could see each other, yet only a minor fraction of the area around them. What they could see were old stone walls of some underground structure. What was it doing here, in the middle of the forest?

"Where are we?" asked Guinevere to no one in particular. It was what they were all thinking too.

"Hopefully, not in our grave," remarked Arthur.

Merlin shook his head, "Well, that's comforting, _sire._"

"Yes, because I'm so concerned about your comfort! Oh especially considering how grateful I am that you got us into this mess, Merlin!"

That comment just made Morgana cover her face with her hands. She couldn't take this anymore!

"It wasn't his fault this time, Arthur," stated Guinevere. Arthur was the one to go flying off the horse and fall into the hole.

The warlock was in complete agreement with the maid. Go Gwen for getting on Arthur's case! "Yes, I believe the exact words out of your mouth were:" he mimicked, the Royal Prat's voice, "Hey guys, come check this out!"

"It was a road sign!" Arthur defended. "Honestly, I wouldn't have gone to it if you didn't lose the map!"

Morgana lost her will and wasn't going to have Merlin take the blame for her stupid mistakes. "He didn't lose the map. He was only defending me…"

"What?" asked a confused Arthur.

Not a breath later, Merlin said, "Shut up, Morgana!"

It was interesting that not only did Morgana do so, but she didn't have a comment. Needless to say, Arthur was suspicious. Very suspicious. What game were they playing? No one. Not even the king tells Morgana to shut up and live. It just…did…not…happen. No questions asked. Period.

Arthur had to find out and so mimicked Uther's voice, "The ice princess silenced by a mere servant." He changed back to his normal voice. "Seriously? The Morgana monster should be coming out! ARGGGH! I'M THE MORGANA MONSTER- And I'm going to bite your head off for every little comment."

"Don't be such a wretch," growled Morgana. She wasn't a "Morgana Monster!" That was…that was just cruel!

"I'll be whatever I want," argued the prince." At least until you tell me whats really going on between you two."

Merlin hurriedly turned away and looked around for a distraction. He saw a stick on the ground. Picking it up, the warlock whispered, "Forbiernan" when he was sure that no one was looking. He spun around with the red flame held high and declared, "Look a torch!"

Arthur looked at him skeptically, "And you just produced that out of thin air?"

"Well yes!" said Merlin with honest sarcasm. "I'm a magician after all- wave my magic wand and POOF. Fire."

"YOU WHAT?" cried the prince before he realized that Merlin was joking. "Oh…that's really not funny Merlin." He groaned. "Just… Just shut up before I hurt you."

Morgana narrowed her eyes at the mention of magic and fire in the same sentence. Was he making a subtle joke about her? That little… she sighed, realizing that she wasn't thinking straight. Merlin did divert Arthur's attention, after all.

Shifting her weight a bit, she felt something stare at her from the side. Morgana cautiously swiveled her neck to the side.

Three: _Please don't be scary!_

She could almost see it from the pretrials of her vision.

Two: _Please, please don't be scary!_

It started at her, hungered for her.

The white shape was just there, lingering in the fog of darkness as it readied to pounce upon her.

One: _Oh God no!_

She saw it! Its eyes were black!

Devouring her very soul! Morgana screamed!

Merlin almost dropped the torch at the lady's sudden outburst. He pulled her back from the wall with an unknown strength and wrapped her in a protective embrace from behind.

Arthur had his sword out within a second, ready to fight. He marched upon the shape and then stopped. "Morgana," he said, "This is just a skeleton."

"No!" she argued. "Look at it…its some sort of creature."

Arthur tried to inspect it, but ended up groaning in frustration. "I can't see a thing." He then turned towards his man servant with an irritated expression before snatching the torch from Merlin's grasp. "I wouldn't trust you with a rock, Merlin, let alone our only source of light."

Merlin was just glad that the snobby prince didn't see the way he was holding Morgana… Wait a second! He…was…holding…Morgana? **The **Morgana? His friend?

Sure enough, the warlock felt the warmth of the dark-haired beauty against him. He wasn't certain how truly he felt about the situation. That fluttering feeling of protectiveness towards her was so unlike any feeling he'd felt before. Did it honestly mean anything? Sure, he'd fantasized about sharing affections with her, but that was so long ago now…or it feels like it. Did he truly lose his crush? She was the untouchable, irresistible, kindhearted, drop dead gorgeous Lady Morgana of Camelot and he actually knew her, was holding her in his arms. Oh…wow, he couldn't believe such strong feelings had just sprung loose. But did she feel the same? Was he imagining this? Was she really worth risking his own life? So many questions and all were dangerous to ask. Out of all the woman in the kingdom, his heart was drawn to the one he couldn't have…

Even from the millions of thoughts that poured throughout the warlock's mind, not much time had passed in the world. Arthur poked and prodded at the odd creature's skeleton, Guinevere watched him in deathly silence, and Morgana, covertly, took guilty pleasure in the embrace of the comfy manservant. She shouldn't feel this way, but Merlin had been so good to her in the past few months. He saved the druid boy, helped her realize her magic, kept her secrets, visited her, brought her flowers, and protected her. How could she not begin to feel for him? Did 'just' friends really go out of their way to do such nice things?

Arthur cleared his throat, causing the two dark-haired magic users to shamefully jump away from each other. "Well, I'm ready to give my assessment!"

Morgana gave him a slightly disbelieving frown. "By all means. This is your expertise after all."

"Yes it is," agreed Arthur, though he didn't pick up on her sarcasm at all. "From what it looked like here.." he moved closer to the thing, about to touch it.

"-I don't think you should touch it, Arthur!" expressed the usually quiet Guinevere. The prince was about to heed the warning, giving her a 'look'. "…Sorry," she mumbled.

"As I was saying, from what it looks like here," Arthur pointed at the creature's teeth, accidentally causing its head to roll off and shatter onto the ground, creating a booming sound throughout the underground. "….." The prince had an irritatedly shocked expression, unable to voice what just happened. Usually that would have been a Merlin thing to do, but somehow Arthur pulled it off just as well.

"You wouldn't make it as a doctor," remarked the manservant.

Arthur's mouth dropped, becoming offended. "Oh shut up."

A fierce series of growls echoed throughout the area. It sounded as though there were hundreds of them. So not good!

"I think we really really need to leave right now!" suggested Merlin while trying not to sound like he was whining.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sure that you already notice that Guinevere has very few lines. Honestly, I don't know how to write her character. She's mostly along for the ride and quiet in the series when an adventure is concerned! As for the others: I'm pretty confident about writing Morgana: she has that same dark humor that I have. Nearly always has a come back for everything. Next, I feel that I made Arthur a little more overbearing than usual, but I tried to explain that last chapter. And that leaves Merlin- I just image the goofiest thing I can say or do and hope it works!

**This will be the last update for a couple days(its Aug 5th) as I work on "Fate Unseen"**

* * *

**I actually have personal experience with the head rolling off of a skeleton incident. It's not what you think. Back in college, the school had one of those fake skeletons for drawing class. One day, someone decided to drop it off with my group for photography. For some reason, the head was unsafe to have on the body when its rolled around and being transported. So later, because the skeleton wasn't being moved, one of my group members just put the head on the body and walked away. Right after the end of some conversation between the three of us, the head randomly fell off of the body and crashed into the floor. It just EXPLODED. I mean you had to dodge the pieces of it flying all over the room. Not even joking one bit. We all looked at each, knowing that we were in so much trouble and just laughed ridiculously hard. Lets just say, that we got some glue and solved the problem. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my little story and the fan fiction. Until next time…


	5. I'll Do Whatever I Can

A/N: Honestly, I'm not sure about this chapter. I just found out that two stories that are so different from each other are really difficult to upkeep. I suppose I can work with it. The trick is to write down whatever pops in your head that isn't related to the particular story…which means that I already have another story idea…Nope- make that two more. Ugh, too much content, not enough time!

* * *

**Chapter V**

**"****I'll Do Whatever I Can****"**

_A fierce series of growls echoed throughout the area. It sounded as though there were hundreds of them. So not good!_

_"__I think we really really need to leave right now!" suggested Merlin while trying not to sound like he was whining._

"Yes, Merlin, that's not what I was thinking at all!" yelled Arthur as his eyes shifted around in a slight panic. Whatever was coming, it sounded like it was going to be here very quickly.

"Arthur, focus," ordered Morgana. "Do you think we can climb up the way we came?"

The prince gave her a look of mixed expressions. "You idea's the best! Can't hurt to try." He turned to address his manservant. "Merlin! Help me boost them up!"

The warlock quickly nodded and helped push Guinevere towards the tunnel they fell through. The maid, in turn, fumbled up the dirt trail, to the surface. The apparent danger giving them the strength to get out of there. One after another, it wasn't long before the group flopped onto their back from exhaustion in the daylight.

"I never, ever, want to do that again," moaned Guinevere, which made them all start to giggle erratically for no reason in particular. Maybe they suffered from a lack of fresh air from being in the ground too long.

"Oh come now, Gwen!" urged Morgana as the group removed themselves from the ground. "This is so much better than being stuck in that stuffy castle all day like prisoners."

Arthur pointed at the Lady of Camelot. "You can be sure that I'll tell father you said that. I'm certain he'll be so happy that you think of him as your jailor."

"Arthur! I hardly think its the time to pick another fight with Morgana," scolded Guinevere.

The prince was taken off guard by Guinevere's sudden ire towards him. "But…" he stumbled, "Guinevere."

"Don't 'Guinevere' me. We have to get along else we become lost forever in this place."

Arthur held a confounding expression in silence, finding himself agreeing with her words.

Morgana cracked a grin. "The mighty, Arthur Pendragon, silenced by a servant," she mocked, in attempt to avenge herself from the exact comment he earlier made about her.

Nearly retorting, Arthur stopped himself from doing so as he was getting a glare from Gwen.

That was when Merlin noticed something that may further ruin their day. "Uhh…this may not be the best time, but…the horses are gone."

"What!" yelled Arthur, unable to contain himself for another second. "We weren't even down there for more than five minutes!"

"There's something…odd…about this place," muttered Morgana, though unable to figure out what it was exactly.

Guinevere huffed in mild frustration, turning away from the road. She stopped short seeing that the hole was also gone. "I…uhh Arthur…"

"What Guinevere?" he asked.

The maid quiveringly held out her arm, pointing it towards where the sinkhole once laid.

Arthur instantly understood, yet he couldn't quite grasp the situation. "Merlin, am I in a dream?"

"No, sire."

"Since you called me sire, I'm not so sure."

"No, royal dollop headed prat," corrected Merlin.

"That's more like it…"

"Can you be serious for a moment, Arthur?" asked Morgana. "What should we do?"

"There has to be some sorcerer behind this- like that time with the unicorn."

"Thats what you get for killing an innocent creature," said Merlin.

"MERLIN! Honestly, it was just a horse with a stick on its head. How was I suppose to know?"

"Typical," groaned Morgana. "What did you do to get us into trouble this time?"

"I swear," said Arthur, "I didn't do anything this time."

"That's not true! You dropped that skull," pointed out Guinevere.

"That's right he did!" gasped Morgana, her train of thought shifting. "What was it? Speaking of which, you were about to tell us."

"I don't know…" he said honestly. "It was unlike anything I've seen before. All I know is that it was oddly shaped and had fangs."

"Some sort of animal?" asked Merlin, although he was sure that it wasn't. Still, the others…didn't need to know that.

"Probably," shrugged the prince. "We shouldn't worry about it. Our next goal should be getting out of here." Arthur walked to the road and began to scour the area. It was such odd behavior that he would do it so unexpectedly.

The manservant scratched his head. "Uh..Arthur, what are you doing?"

Arthur swiveled his head while he was crouched, become offended by Merlin's question. "Well Merlin I don't know? OH WAIT!" He began to speak slowly. "If the horses WERE here- they would've left tracks."

"But…there aren't any tracks," said Morgana with a confused expression.

"I know! That's why none of this makes sense," fumed Arthur. At this point, the prince was just frustrated that he couldn't explain any of this.

"Maybe…we should just keep walking down the path?" suggest Guinevere in attempts to get out of here. She just wanted to leave…everything was starting to get all weird.

"I don't see how we have another choice," said Morgana.

"She's right, Arthur," said Merlin.

"Of course she is," said Arthur. "She's Morgana."

Morgana placed her hands on her hips and glared at the prince. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Arthur started walking down the road with a giant grin. Guinevere followed behind, suspiciously gazing at the surrounding wood. That left Morgana fuming with a manservant who . Arthur did not just get the last word on her…she sighed. He did. She looked at Merlin to see if he could explain what happened, but he shrugged in return.

The manservant tried to avoid meeting the beautiful ward's gaze. He, instead, tried to look everywhere but her face. This lead to him, stupidly noticing the dirt piled upon her elegant, black riding cloak. "You have dirt on your…" He reached close to her and gently brushed her cloak.

The lady flushed crimson at the unexpected action, "Oh!"

"Sorry," he mumbled shyly.

"No- no its quite alright," she smiled while at the same time, trying to recover her composure.

"I…Uther would have killed me for that, wouldn't he?" joked Merlin.

She laughed at his attempt at morbid humor. "He would have tried, but I wouldn't have let him."

"You think you can stop him when he's determined?" he asked, truly wondering how much power she had over the king.

Morgana lowered her eyes, imagining that her wrists were chained to Camelot's prison cell. Uther arrested her for merely questioning his judgement. Would he really kill her **when **he discovered her magic?

Seeing her distress, Merlin daringly grasped the lady's chin. He stared into her eyes, unsure of what he was doing with his gentle touch upon her face. "I didn't mean what I said earlier… I'll do whatever I can to protect you."

Morgana remembered how Merlin gave himself up for Gwen. She was about to be sentenced for death and he barged into the throne room. His face, brave and fierce. 'I have magic,' he said right in the face of the king, himself. It was like something straight out of an epic tale of romance and adventure. Morgana wondered if Merlin would really do that for her? The mere though sent her heart into a fit of warmth and longing. Why did such feelings for him seemingly pop up over night?… His touch upon her face sent so many feelings through her body as she molded into his single touch…

Merlin witnessed those gorgeous green eyes glaze over. His breath tightened and he hoped that Arthur wasn't watching this…_wait a moment_- Arthur! The warlock's gaze moved towards the far road end of the road- where the prince had gone. As was to be expected in this place, Arthur and Guinevere were no where to be seen. "Morgana…" he muttered.

The ward snapped out of her trance and was welcomed back into the graces of reality. "…yes, Merlin?"

"Arthur and Gwen…" he started, unsure if he wanted to proclaim them as missing.

Morgana feared that once she was to turn around, she would see her two friends gloating at her. Oh how she must seem to be the smitten lady with a servant! It was not unheard of… Yet, she quickly found that Merlin had been right. Her first thoughts were that of glee to be rid of Arthur's excessive whining. Perhaps that was selfish…oh well. "I'm sure they are just around the bend, Merlin. We shouldn't worry."

She could be right or..she could be wrong. He was hoping that she was right, but that was a long shot the way the day has gone as of yet. "I'm not so sure," he mumbled.

"Oh come on! Wouldn't you just prefer my sole company for awhile?" she asked innocently, supported by a rather pouty face.

"That would be nice," decided Merlin. Arthur had been wearing his nerves today. Besides, what better company was there than the personable lady of Camelot?

She grinned while grasping his hand. What was so wrong with that? No one was around… she could at least have something to remember while being away from Uther!

Merlin had no control over the blooming crimson that appeared upon his face. She wanted to…hold his hand? Holy hell…was he ever going to be able to be comfortable with her again?

_So here it was that the witch and warlock unknowingly started their blossoming relationship down that very road in the heart of Bedegraine. It was a place where nothing stayed the same for long. As of now, it was only bringing their hearts together, but would that be all that it does? What would it do next? Would they find Gwen and Arthur or would the four wonder until they were all trapped forever to die alone? _

* * *

A/N: I wish I knew what was going to happen next, but Bedegraine clouds my visions...sigh. I know this one wasn't very humorous...so I'm working on that.


	6. Intimate Dealings

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, anonymous and the like. I had this written out for quite a while, but I never had the chance to type it because it was like BAM- college came out of no where and hit me in the face…I'm still seeing stars.

Quick notes: I'm going 'off character'(or not really in a sense) with Guinevere and Merlin. In this stage of the series the two do not have a lot of self confidence so I'm going to advance that part in their character progression. I'm tried of dancing around their confidence issues( yes, its part of the story in general, but I don't want that to be the focus of this story as in a lot of others.)

* * *

**Chapter VI**

**"****Intimate…Dealings"**

"Honestly…ARTHUR!" Merlin called out. It was dammed frustrating! After nearly ten minutes of traveling down this dam road, he and his lovely companion, the Ward of Camelot, had yet to come across Arthur or Gwen.

Where in the bloody hell could they go apart from the road? Another shaft to their possible death perhaps? No, NO. Maybe the two were in intimate…dealings. That sounded…well…odd. Would Gwen really do that? Especially after it was Arthur's idea for them to not be seeing each other…It is true that some 'things' change…such as sudden and unexpected relationships.

* * *

_Meanwhile, elsewhere in the woods…_

"MERLIN! MORGANA! yelled the Prince. He was throwing quite the tantrum. He spun on his heel like a tornado and stressed his beliefs to the young maid who accompanied him. "I knew it! I leave them alone for just a minute and they run for the woods!"

"Morgana would never do that." Gwen said in defiant defense of her friend. Then her brow scrunched up, deep in thought, as her gaze shifted questioningly towards the man before her. "Why would they?"

Arthur's expression took on a dark approach. "I swear…if they interlope- I **will** kill Merlin. Then, while we're on the subject, father will kill Morgana." He became almost bewildered, eyes bulging out of his head in realization. "Guinevere! Don't you understand? They're both going to be dead!"

Guinevere groaned, "Don't be so dramatic. They wouldn't be so reckless… They're responsible…"

A moment of silence followed before Arthur clutched his stomach and his laughs howled into the forest. "And…and," he had trouble speaking as laughed so much. "You- you call them you're friends! Honestly! Do you know them? They're the biggest trouble makers in the kingdoms!"

She narrowed her eyes, "You mean, apart from yourself?"

Arthur held a hand over his heart, "Oh, dear Guinevere, your wit wounds me."

"Arthur Pendragon!" she scolded. "Do you not know when to stop?"

He gave her a sly grin, "I only stop for dinner."

Guinevere glanced at his belly, "I'll say."

Arthur's mouth dropped. "Are you calling me fat?" The maid chuckled before continuing down the road. "Guinevere! I'm not fat!" She continued to laugh while ignoring him. "Guinevere wait," he insisted. "It's true!"

* * *

_Back with Morgana and Merlin…_

"I'm sure they're alright…" mumbled Morgana, her voice tapering towards the end. Did she really believe what she was saying?

"Are you trying to assure me or yourself?" asked Merlin.

Her eyes shifted around towards the edge of the darkening forest. "I'm not going to answer that."

Merlin grinned. "Whatever you desire, my lady."

"Don't you start with that or I'll have to remind you of your place!" she said as though scolding the servant that he was.

The rapid shift in the lady's demeanor gave the warlock pause. "My place?" he questioned. Morgana was putting him in his place now? Would she really do that?

"Don't look so surprised. You had it coming- the way you carry yourself around."

Unaware of what came over him, Merlin intimately pushed Morgana against a tree. "And what if this were my place?" he asked as he breathed against her smooth, luscious neck.

Morgana gasped, her lips parting in struggled gasps as she contained her flood of emotions. "Yes, Merlin. What if it were your place?" The corner of her plush lips twitched upwards. "Would you show me?"

He brought his hands across her neck, feeling the toned curves of the soft muscle causing her to shudder in delight. Their minds became numb and Merlin could only go onwards. He continued to trace his hands upward, feeling every detail that her form beheld until he came upon her face. Grasping her stunning jaw, he guided her lips to his with unwavering purpose.

Morgana felt her knees buckle as she took her lips to the manservant's. It was forbidden, amazing, and something that she should have never done, but… why? This was one of the best things that had ever happened to her. She should have done it sooner.

As the lady became unbalanced, the two rolled to the ground. They broke their lips from intimate embrace in a fit of giggle.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?" she teased, finding herself laying under him.

"Oh you know- it's pretty hard not to kiss so well when the lady in question has such beautiful lips."

She laughed, "Oh my, listen to you! You're such a flatterer!"

He smiled before lowering himself and locking his lips with hers. She groaned and pulled him closer to her.

The closeness of the lady's body caused Merlin to…well… his body reacted in a positive manner.

"What was that!" gasped Morgana. "Why did you just poke me…down there?"

Merlin flushed red, "Sorry, I just uh…pressed to hard! Didn't mean to poke you anywhere!"

Morgana's eyebrow shot skyward. "Merlin are you trying to proceed already? We only just kissed…"

Merlin was pretty sure that his eyes bulged. Kissing the lady was one thing, but doing…more was quite another. And what was odd was that she didn't appear to be adverse to it. Well..he couldn't stop himself from feeling excited at the thought of such a new experience… Who knew what to expect? He sure didn't! "I didn't mean to!"

A sly grin formed upon her flawless face, "Come now! Are you saying that you don't want to? Haven't thought about it?"

He cringed, "Umm what? Me? No no no- I would never!"

"Maybe you should."

"Morgana!"

"What? Are we to continue and deny what we feel for each other? I don't want to go back to that hell back in Camelot…not alone. Not anymore. If I don't have a reason…I'm not going back."

"What?" whispered Merlin. "Have you really thought this through?"

"What do you think I've been doing the past few days while we journeyed from Camelot? Did you think that I was quiet for simply no reason?"

"Uther won't let you go. You have to know that."

"Please, Merlin! I can't go back there!" she begged desperately in a way that was beyond the flowing of tears. It was an expression of pure terror.

* * *

As you see…much different from my other story. Lol I keep you guessing.

Alright, that concludes another episode of being lost in the woods…I will leave it a crowd's choice( if any) as to if there is a desire for a Guinevere/Arthur romance. My default setting towards the escapade is "no"…because well…they had enough screen time with that in the actual show. You want Arthur/Gwen its everywhere…you want Morgana/Merlin..you have to go to fan fiction, 'sigh'(just joking because its seriously no trouble) I will write it if people want it.

I really hope that you all like the direction this is going in and I'm sorry that I can't keep consistent updates- at least not right now.


End file.
